


Warm Me Up.

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://capefetish.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://capefetish.livejournal.com/"><b>capefetish</b></a>. The prompt was <i>cold</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up.

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/profile)[**capefetish**](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _cold_.

A little startled, Bruce opened his eyes to find Clark snuggling up to him as closely as he could.

"Clark? What's wrong?" Bruce asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Nothing," Clark told him, nuzzling his neck. "I was just cold."

Bruce raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You were... _cold_? You flew all the way here from Metropolis because you were _cold_?"

Sheepishly, Clark looked up. "Yeah," he replied, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"You know, I really wonder about you sometimes," Bruce told him in a chuckle. "You're clearly a little _deranged_."

Clark graced him with one of his falsely innocent smiles. "Admit it," he said in an amused tone, "you love me this way."

"More than you know," Bruce said softly as he brushed a quick kiss on his forehead.

> End.  



End file.
